Security systems generally consist of a number of sensors coupled to a security panel. The security panel is programmed with configuration information regarding the sensors that are attached, including some indicator of the location of the sensors. This indicator can be a unique identifier, and may include a descriptive portion, such as describing a geographic location of the sensor to allow humans to easily understand the location of the sensor.
When sensors are initially installed and configured, as well as when sensors are added, a technician programs the security panel with the location indicator and type of sensor. Many panels may then be monitored remotely. The configuration information is generally then provided to a central controller that monitors many panels via telephone connection, or even via an internet connection in newer systems. However, the configuration information has been generally communicated to an operator at the central controller via facsimile, paper copy, or even via voice communications. This process of updating the central controller can introduce unnecessary delays in providing suitable remote monitoring of the status of the security panel and sensors attached, especially on first installation and when updating configuration information or adding or removing sensors.